Over a million workers in the U.S. are routinely exposed to vibration from hand-held tools. Prolonged use of these tools causes Raynaud's Disease or Vibration-induced White Finger. For a variety of reasons, the hand-held tools did not get the benefit of technological advances. This project will conduct much neglected research in hand-held tools through design and development of a prototype chipping tool. Three innovations are offered to develop necessary technology which will be translated into a prototype through mechanical design: l. a viable oscillator, 2. a novel construction grade composite material and, 3. a mode de-coupling joint design. The feasibility of a low vibration oscillator has already been demonstrated and the proposed work will devise a viable system through optimization. The elements transmitting impact energy will be studied critically to understand the mechanism leaking vibration to the body. Change of frequency spectrum and efficient cutting mechanisms will alleviate noise and vibration. Based on the findings, a prototype chipping tool will be fabricated and its performance and vibration levels will be tested. The demonstration of a tool with low vibration and noise will help raise capital for subsequent mass production and marketing. The construction and heavy machinery industry desperately needs low vibration tools to reduce worker injuries and related liabilities. CDC research support through a small business is a viable means to generate the needed technological innovation for demonstrating the feasibility of a low vibration tool for control and prevention of musculoskeletal disease.